


【盾铁】仲夏之梦

by Noone_wuming



Series: all铁短篇车 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noone_wuming/pseuds/Noone_wuming
Summary: 请以你的名字呼唤我au，就是想写蜜桃自慰的情节＝w＝





	【盾铁】仲夏之梦

仲夏的午后最是炎热。托尼在泳池里泡着，只觉得水都被晒得滚烫，整个人昏昏沉沉，索性回到楼上睡觉。母亲洗的新鲜蜜桃就放在床头，托尼随手抓过来一咬，冰凉甘甜的汁水就在口腔绽开。他打个哈欠，随手把咬了一口的桃子放在床头，沉沉睡去。  
醒来出了一身汗，身上黏腻无比。托尼并不心烦，没什么值得担心的，只是心绪不自觉飞到某人的居所。他在做什么呢，画画，睡觉，还是像我一样百无聊赖地发呆？  
年轻时的暗恋总是这样毫无保留，托尼想着史蒂夫，就想到他像健美先生一样的胸肌，想到他结实的手臂，想到……那不经意之间露出的鼓鼓囊囊的一包。他发现自己勃起了。  
将手伸进裤腰，握住自己蠢蠢欲动的性器，感觉没有多好，只有尝试着去挑逗自己，用拇指搔刮龟头，才能多少疏解一点那种燥热。  
但另一个地方却在叫嚣着寂寞。托尼很早就知道自己对于性的隐晦诉求，在漫长的青春期探索阶段，他试过去填满自己，身体早已开发地成熟敏感。托尼不觉得这有多难堪，那种快乐是隐秘而刺激的，就连跟女孩做爱也没有过这样的餍足。但他清楚自己所能给予的，与真正的快乐相比微不足道，他一直渴望着有这样一个人出现，他们会有最棒的性，最相称的外表，最亲近的关怀。  
他觉得自己找到这个人了，只是不清楚对方是否也一样。  
床头的水蜜桃吸引了他的注意。精力旺盛的青年能把见到的所有东西变成自己的秘密道具。现在他看着被自己咬掉一口的饱满果实，微不可察地笑了笑，伸手拿过桃子。汁水滴在他身上，也浑然不觉。夏日里本就衣衫单薄，他只穿着内裤睡觉，此时小心地翻过身趴好，将内裤褪至脚腕，尽量分开双腿。他亲吻了一下那颗桃子，似乎是在鼓励这个小东西，接着，咬开的豁口抵上了后穴，丰富的汁液涂满穴口的褶皱，他换了个手拿着，之前拿了桃子的手指伸进有桃汁润滑的后穴，湿滑紧致的触感连他自己也欲罢不能。  
“唔——”托尼轻轻衔住枕头一角，以缓解那种煎熬。一开始的扩张总是格外漫长，他得非常小心以免弄伤自己。后穴的褶皱慢慢被抚平，撑开，手上出现别的液体，是他自己分泌的体液。托尼觉得差不多了，右手重新拿起桃子，已经有些软下来的果实并不容易进入，他用力一挤，将果肉挤烂，汁水通过破裂的表皮流到他的尾椎附近，沿着臀线缓缓滑落，就着这样的湿粘，托尼手指用力，将带着核的桃肉捅进自己的后穴。  
枕套被咬出了牙印，冰凉的果肉将滚烫的内壁刺激地收缩起来，在床单上磨蹭的性器硬邦邦顶在下腹。托尼适应着体内的异物，感受到从压碎的果肉中迸出来的汁液顺着手指流出，突然有些脸红。但他这时无法停下，只能用手指捏着果肉将它继续捅进，越来越深，然后在它顶住体内一点时，托尼没忍住发出一声轻哼。  
内核顶着果肉不偏不倚地压在前列腺上，下腹狠狠一跳，强烈的射精欲望涌来。托尼瘫软的手指从穴肉里抽出，内壁缺少支撑而紧紧地裹住桃肉，被挤压的感觉更加明显。  
“唔嗯……”托尼眼角湿润了，手指紧紧抓着床单，下体在身下摩擦，这时他突然听到“咔哒”一声，锁扣被从外面打开，这一点细微的金属声却让托尼大惊失色，内壁紧紧一收，前端一片湿粘。  
来人怔怔地看着屋内的情景。他第一眼便看到雪白中带些粉色的臀部在他眼前晃，不知名的汁液从未合拢的穴口溢出，涂满臀部四周和大腿内侧。史蒂夫第一个念头是装作什么事都没有发生地赶紧逃跑，但他就是挪不动自己的脚步和目光。  
年轻一些的青年瑟缩地回头看他一眼，水漉漉的棕眼闪着惊疑不定与羞耻的光，史蒂夫意识到自己应该说点什么，比如这没什么，谁都会对自己的身体产生好奇。但张开口，他却说：  
“你觉得舒服吗？”  
这是什么蠢问题，你这个愚蠢的大块头。史蒂夫为自己的莽撞懊恼不已，他已经走到床前，汁水四溢的臀缝就在他眼前很近的地方，他甚至可以闻到上面的水果清香。  
托尼愣了愣，对方的问题让他有些措手不及，但他很快意识到这意味着什么。  
心脏的跳动快要超过极限，托尼舔了舔沾着自己体液和果汁的手指，露出一个晦暗不明的笑容。  
“是你的话，我想会更棒。”  
这是赤裸裸的勾引。年轻人用他欲求不满的眼神和完美的身体，试图得到心上人的垂青。史蒂夫没有说不。他蘸取一点那些蜜汁，像托尼那样放在舌尖舔了舔。  
“嗯，是甜的。”  
这句话宣告着开始。史蒂夫俯下身吻了他。他的唇舌灵巧地避开捍卫贞洁的牙齿，与托尼的纠缠在一起，甘甜的津液在双方口腔里传递。他的手指沿着对方的锁骨细细描摹，接着是在空气中挺立的乳头，下腹，辗转来到湿漉漉的穴口。他几乎毫不费力就将手指伸了进去。托尼因为他的动作发出含糊不清的低吟，右臂紧紧缠住他。再往前，他摸到一个硬硬的东西，史蒂夫奇怪地戳了戳，托尼却发出响亮的闷哼。  
“嗯……别动它。”  
“你放进去了？”史蒂夫惊讶于对方的大胆，再看那些汁液，彻底明白了过来。他有些好笑地发现对方甚至已经把自己玩射了，一双眼睛却含羞带怯，可怜巴巴地望着他。  
“不拿出来我怎么进去。”史蒂夫无奈地笑笑，修长的手指努力抠挖着里面的东西，托尼一把推开他，红着脸道：“我自己来吧。”  
他是在要我的命。史蒂夫忍不住把手伸进自己的短裤，握住引以为豪的男性器官上下撸动。托尼就在他眼前撅着那个水淋淋的屁股，努力将体内的桃核排出。果皮的包裹让那些它的外壳不是那么尖锐，但同样不好排出，托尼累得满头大汗，才只出来一个头。  
史蒂夫却已经受不了了，对方勾起了他的欲火，却又挑战着他的耐性。他直接伸进自己的手指，不顾对方的呼喊用力将果核抠出，托尼只觉得内壁骤然一轻，还没来得及松口气，一个更为坚硬粗壮的东西就捅了进来。  
“啊——”  
“放松点，托尼。”史蒂夫被夹得有些痛，想不到经过桃肉的扩张和润滑，托尼的穴肉依然这么紧致，他意识到对方这是第一次。  
“之前没有找别的人解决过吗？”史蒂夫温柔地撸动他软下去的性器，以缓解对方的痛感。托尼蹙着眉摇摇头，“别的人……不喜欢。”他看向史蒂夫，眼中的爱意再也无法掩藏。  
“我不会随便把自己交给什么人。”  
史蒂夫喉咙上下滚动两下，心动的感觉从胸腔传遍全身。当你发现自己觉得高不可攀的明珠却属于你，谁都会情难自禁。他低下头在对方脸颊印上一吻。  
“只要你叫我，我就在这。”  
肉刃坚定不移地穿过重重关卡，到达穴肉深处，茎身全部埋进甬道，只留卵蛋在穴口外面徘徊。史蒂夫再也无法抑制自己，开始缓慢而坚定的抽插。因为蜜桃汁水的润滑，进出格外顺畅，他觉得自己好似在湿热的天堂，这里只有欢愉，尘世的一切怨憎都远离他，美好地不真实。  
“罗杰斯……”托尼回应似地唤着对方的名字。对方有力的撞击让他目眩神迷，魂飞天外，此刻唯有肉体的感官是真实的，其余的一切都像是梦境，美好地令人不敢相信。他的臀部被对方抬高以方便操干，背后贴着他坚硬厚实的胸膛，手臂几乎支撑不住自己的身体。  
“叫我史蒂夫。”对方轻声吩咐着，手掌将两瓣臀肉抓地变形，深红的巨物在粉白的股间进出，带出星星点点的液体。托尼的背部很好看，蝴蝶骨不会过分突出显得瘦骨嶙峋，腰部曲线让人想要一手握着。史蒂夫发现自己词穷了，只有一个词可以形容他：性感。  
“哈啊……史蒂夫……”托尼瘫软地趴在自己的枕头上，全身都没了力气，只能像一叶浮萍随着史蒂夫的动作而浮动。叫到对方名字的时候，他错觉体内的巨物又变大了一些，随后回应他的是暴风骤雨般的操干。  
“我在这，托尼。我在你身后。”史蒂夫将自己的下唇咬得发白，后来他咬上对方背部洁白的肌肤，在上面留下一个个情色的红痕。腰部像上了马达一样快速抽动，托尼很快被顶弄地只能喘息和呻吟。  
“呜……那里……”敏感点被找到了。托尼眼里噙着泪，感受着体内肆虐的快感，兴奋到达阈值。内壁开始不规律的痉挛，强烈的射精欲望再次涌来。史蒂夫惊讶地发现对方在催促自己快些结束，或者说，在收缩的肉壁中他已经有些憋不住。他便放慢速度，这对托尼来说无异于煎熬，得不到释放的前端涨地发痛，他又露出那种带些欲求不满的无辜眼神，转过头望着史蒂夫。  
“嗯……快点。”  
“这么想要？”史蒂夫恶劣地捏捏他的乳头，连他自己也想不到自己可以这么平静。托尼不自在地扭扭腰，小脸涨得通红，有些嗔怪地瞪他一眼，还是放软了声调道：“让我射，史蒂夫。”  
“这就满足你。”史蒂夫猛然一个深挺，恢复了原本的频率，甚至还要更快一些，托尼一点声音也发不出，只能从嗓子眼冒出破碎的调子，双腿止不住地颤抖。在史蒂夫将自己深埋进去射精的时候，他的性器也流出浊白的液体，滴滴答答地落在被各种汁水弄湿的白色床单上，了无痕迹。  
天色这时候才黑了起来，但白天的酷热还未消去。史蒂夫大汗淋漓地簇拥着托尼倒下，前所未有的满足感溢满心头，他依依不舍地将自己抽离那个湿热紧致的洞穴，从背后拥住托尼，这个角度可以看到他卷翘的睫毛和被汗水濡湿的发丝。他动手将那一缕湿发别到对方耳后。  
“我们玩那个真心话的游戏吧。”史蒂夫轻声在他耳畔问道：“所以你爱我，是真的吗？”  
“你爱我，也是真的吗？”托尼反问道。  
他们谁都没有回答。从交缠的视线中，他们得知了彼此的答案。


End file.
